


silence or violence. the choice is yours.

by sapphfics



Category: DCU (Comics), Flashpoint (Comics)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Flashpoint (DCU), How Do I Tag, Martha Wayne is Joker (DCU), Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21565030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphfics/pseuds/sapphfics
Summary: Despite her moniker, Martha Wayne is not Joker. At least, not in the traditional sense.
Relationships: Harlen Quinzel/Martha Wayne, Harley Quinn | Yo-Yo/Martha Wayne | Joker (Flashpoint)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	silence or violence. the choice is yours.

Despite her moniker, Martha Wayne is not Joker. At least, not in the traditional sense. 

Martha Wayne is not Joker. 

The first crime she commits is hacking into the banks and cancelling all debts before redistributing all her and her husband’s money from their joint bank account. Everyone on gothamfundme reaches their goal and then some. 

_Bruce won’t need it,_ she thinks, _he’s gone._

Thomas asks her for a divorce a week after they bury Bruce. The news makes headlines, of course, almost more than Bruce’s murder did. Thomas frames it like she was the one who asked and she is villainized for not being the grieving gothamite mother that the country expects. She will never be that. 

To his credit, Thomas doesn’t ask her to move out immediately. They bought this house together, after all. Together, they cover bruce’s pictures with black cloth. Martha wishes she had taken more of them all together, happy and safe, but now wonders if that would only increase her grief.

She tells all this to harley quinn later, in sessions. She lies back on the Dr’s soft coach. Her nails were cut short by attendants so she wouldn’t try and hurt herself again. “Cut my own face up and he didn’t even kiss me goodbye,” Martha says sadly, without manipulation. Her facial scars are healing over her face and she thinks they suit her better than her pearls. 

To her surprise, Harley looks up from her notes and whispers “I would have.” Martha wants to smile at her but is worried she’d hurt her face more. She opts, instead, to hold her hand. Without provocation, Harley asks if she plans to escape, asks how she can help. Kisses her where the cameras can’t catch them. 

_Yo-Yo’s a very happy woman,_ Martha considers, _even happier than when they first met._

__Maybe it’s the thrill of the chase of several police cars. Maybe not._ _

__But Martha always ensures they both make it out alive, every time. No one will be left behind. No child will die like hers. Never again._ _

__“Promise me,” She demands of Thomas as she chokes on the blood in her mouth. She can’t say anything more._ _

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on [tumblr](https://dykeelsa.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/elsamarens) if you feel so inclined! let’s be friends <333 also sorry if this sucks


End file.
